Prom Fight
Chris's next challenge involves pairing up the contestants and make them go to "prom"! But when the fans' requests for couples makes everything Topsy-turvy, some contestants are worried they might not survive prom! Plot Act 1 - Now You Gotta Kiss Me The episode starts at Playa De Losers, where the eliminated contestants are talking about Courtney's alliance with Heather. Justin suggests send messages in bottles, referencing one of his modeling gigs. Geoff immediately takes to the idea, emptying a nearby soda bottle in one gulp and encouraging the others to help. At Wawanakwa, some of the campers are playing strip poker. Katie and Noah are winning easily. Ezekiel walks in supported by Bridgette. The farm boy is all beat up from tripping over a root into an anthill. Act 2 - I'd Do All This for Just One Kiss During the entire challenge, Heather was constantly pissing Gwen off by flirting with Trent and being too close to him, and on several occasions Gwen had to be restrained by her fellows. The first trial was the Red Hot Carpet, where the contestants had to run through a red carpet with hidden flamethrowers. The second trial was the Swan Lake Swimming, where the contestants had to cross the Lake of Wawanakwa using extremely slow and tiny water sleds; however, Izzy and Cody managed to made them faster. Just for kicks, Chris had Owen jump on the lake, creating a large wave that Bridgette used to surf on, and reach to the shore faster. And the third trial was the Abandoned Busted Model, where the contestants had to climb up the five flights of stairs, then head over to the other side of the roof, and descend. Act 3 - Elimi-date-tion During the last part of the challenge, Izzy finally revealed that Katie's crush was Noah all along. Katie then confessed her feelings for Noah, and much to her joy, he returned them. But the happiness of the sweet girl wouldn't stop there, since she and Noah were chosen by the viewers as the winners of the contest, earning them a romantic cruise. At the end of the day, DJ was voted off, and everybody gave him a heartwarming goodbye. Votes Noah: '''Izzy '''Katie: '''Tyler '''Ezekiel: '''Eva '''Bridgette: '''Eva '''DJ: '''Izzy '''Izzy: '''DJ '''Eva: '''DJ '''Tyler: '''DJ ... '''DJ: '''3 '''Izzy: '''2 '''Eva: 2 '''Tyler: '''1 Quotes * Trivia *This episode marks the beginning of the relationship between Katie and Noah. *This is the second time a prom has taken place in TDC, the first time being Nerds vs. Populars. *This is the first episode that takes a look at Playa De Losers. *This chapter is a little featurette for fanon couples, including: Cody and Gwen (Gwody), Bridgette and Ezekiel (Bridgekiel), Tyler and Eva (Tyva), Harold and Beth (Bethold), Trent and Heather (Treather), and Izzy and DJ (Dizzy-J). *There's an error during the last part: when Noah kiss Katie, Tyler slapped Noah's back and said something about the kiss, However, before and after that moment, Tyler was unconscious. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Drawings of the girls in their prom dresses, by elephantburch. Gwen Prom Challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Gwen's Prom Dress. Heather prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Heather's Prom Dress, and accessory. Katie prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Katie's Prom Dress. Bridgette prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Bridgette's Prom Dress. Izzy prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Izzy's Prom Dress. Courtney prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Courtney's prom dress Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes